


A Hand in Middle of the Darkness

by Robinchan689



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cats, Chapters make be updated from 1 to 2 weeks, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Foxes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m eternally grateful for it, M/M, No Proofreader We Die Like Men, Past Abuse, Servamp AU, Shit tons of cats, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sorry Not Sorry, Superation of Trauma, Vampire!Mahiru, cuddle piles, fangs, oh boi, ok some de did for the first draft of this thing, short fic, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinchan689/pseuds/Robinchan689
Summary: It was almost too late.Or,AU where Mahiru is turned into a vampire.





	1. Burying Your Problems

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so if there is a grammar mistake, please tell me so I can correct it and make a good fic for you, readers, to be entertained! 
> 
> I’ll try my best to make little of those mistakes ;v;
> 
> A friend of mine, MayTheAmazing (that’s her Tumblr) helped me to proofread the first draft, so this final was totally my fault ;w;

Everything that Touma said was venom, in fact, it seemed that he was poison itself, one that entered through your ears as lies and into your heart, filling it up with malice and every dark thought. A puppeteer, hanging and playing with people feelings, only to fit his own benefit.

When Touma told Kuro that he killed Mahiru back there, it took all him not to jump and tear his throat apart in that brief moment he knew he hurt his Eve. He took a breath as he rationalized and asked Lawless to say his given name, he felt at ease as he realized he could still hear it, indicating that his Eve was still alive and kicking.

The battle against Touma and his human puppet Tsurugi, began. The older human began to have the upper hand against the servamps and Yumikage, the blonde human saw in his friend´s eyes that there was still a will, one that was fighting to regain control and free will again. Even so Yumi was getting more tired as he continued fighting Tsurugi, he couldn´t let his friend continued hurting others, not while he still knew that he didn’t want to… but he was so tired after his special attack… he had to leave the matter to the vampires and that Mahiru kid.

As if his prayers were heard, little by little, Tsurugi started to regain his mind, as if his heart and body was beginning to become his own again not only that, as if a heavy burden in his heart got lifted by the kind words of a gentle and young brunette. The vampires noticed right away the change in the body language of the marionette that cut its own strings and began taking action of their own body.

Not expecting the turn of evets, Touma couldn´t be prepared to fight three beings… was there always a fourth…? He was seeing things, as if that kid that he beat up back there was suddenly fighting and supporting the others. But how could that happe- A fist, a kick and claw marks, followed by the blossoming of blood and pain made him lose force. He was now weak, so weak like that dying child. Before thinking in any other thing, he soon fell on the ground, completely unconscious and without any sign of waking up soon.

Well, that was easier than they thought.

Tsurugi, with the little strength he had left, crawled to Yumikage, with tears in his eyes as he begged for forgiveness, he closed his eyes and fell asleep too. Kuro, seeing how uncomfortable the pose could be to the human, helped to change his position, what a good deed.

However, anxiousness began to build in his mind, as his partner didn´t come, he instantly knew that something happened, something pretty bad… He had to trust Mahiru… He most have a reason to not come and not fulfilling his promise. His younger brother noticed how Kuro was and smiled.

“Hey brother,” Hyde called while he and Licht got near him “maybe we should go to look for your Eve, most likely he got lost in all this mess too and entered other fight? Right, Angel?”

He got kicked in the back instantly. Like usual. The servamp of Sloth knew that his brother made an effort to comfort him, he knew that his older brother was reeking fear and impatience as Mahiru didn’t come to beat Touma’s ass. Even that, he observed the greed pair with worried eyes, both of them were hurt after the last battle, even more after Hyde lost most of his jinn against Tsubaki in their last battle, however they still were standing by his side, willing to help him one more time.

“You're probably right...” He gave a small smirk, as a signal of thanks.

“We should go and search for him K*r*.” Licht decided as he accommodated the wings of his backpack, not paying attention how the small smirk of Sleepy Ash vanished in a mere tick of a second. Lawless noticed that and connected the dots, mimicking the same expression of terror at the idea. The blue haired vampire grabbed Licht’s arms, as he trembled. “Wha...!”

“Repeat it.” He ordered with a tone cold as ice.

“Huh?”

“The name that Mahiru gave me... REPEAT IT.” The servamp threatened as he began to apply force on his grip, hurting the pianist´s arms slightly he was rather annoyed than scared at that point.

“... _K*r*_.”

Ash’s breath stopped for a second, he had to find Mahiru before something worse happened. He weakened his fist and started running towards the direction that Touma and Tsurugi came from. Hyde, shocked by the fact that his brother's name was being replaced by nothing but a static sounds, gave him the complete hint of what was happening. He started sprinting at his brother with the hope of catching him.

“WAIT UP YOU SHITTY RAT!!” Licht followed his servamp at full capacity, having the feeling that there was something big happening, and it was probably a time where an angel like him would be needed.  
Sleepy Ash was sweating cold by the thought of Mahiru dying, it’s not that he hadn’t thought of that, but Mahiru was still so young... so young to go and die on a secret facility. The smell of blood hatted him like a brick in the face... so much blood...

As he ran, the scent of blood thickened and he didn’t stop until he saw a huge pile of rock and wall, another hall that collapsed, yet there was a single thing that was out of image: it was a hand, sticking out between the debris. Ash grinded his fangs as he know who’s hand was, immediately, he started to move the big pieces with strength he didn’t use for a century, he begged to any God to let him find his Eve alive and with the opportunity of still being able to be alright.

As he took the rocks, each one started to heavier than the last one, he was panting with the movement, feeling something he haven’t felt in hundreds of years… despair, one that was growing like a tumor in his heart as he picked up the rubbish and still didn’t reach to the human.

Then smell of Mahiru became stronger, accompanied by his blood became stronger after moving the last piece of concrete. Ash heart pumped as he got closer to his Eve, throwing rocks to any direction, until he found him, even if it was only his face first, with bits of blood, scratches and dust, he could also see how bruises started to appear in his face. But even with all of that, it seemed like he was having a peaceful dream.

Things only got worse as he removed the rocks, Mahiru’s body was bleeding the excessively in the part of the torso, crushing his ribs into his lungs and perforating his abdomen too; his right arm however, was broken, even if it wasn’t crushed between the debris.

The servant stayed where he was, observing the human not flinching at all at the contact, he forgot how to breathe as he calculate the damage on his friend’s body. However, he denied every bit of reality as he shook the human’s left hand,

"Ma...hiru...?" it was even a whisper, but the tone of those words heartbreakingly. ' _Hey... Come on... You need to wake up. You are the- the one that has to keep nagging me for being asleep at the wrong times..._ ' He kept thinking those words as he kept fighting the tears that his aching heart was trying to make. ' _I promise you that I'll wash the dishes and help you with other annoying stuff... But please... Please... Open your eyes and say something. DON’T LAVE ME ALONE…_ ’

He was so focused on his Eve, that he didn’t notice when the other two arraived, holding their breaths as if the air was filled with poison. Were they too late?

“We... we should call an ambulance...” Licht as his lips trembled against his will, no longer feeling like an angel as he saw how his friend was in the in the older servamp’s arms, unable to move. He began searching mindlessly in his pockets for his cellphone, not breaking eye contact from the scene. He was stopped by Hyde, The pianist was about to snap at his servamp until he saw the grief in his eyes and noticed how Hyde’s hands were trembling too, without actually intend it, he hold his hand.

Mahiru stopped breathing, the mind of sloth began to turn white in rage, his face remained calm, but as he slowly kept shaking his Eve's hand, he was preparing himself to murder Touma and make him suffer in the cruelest thing he could ever think of; he could feel his fangs and claws getting longer at the thought of hunting the human and making him pay for what he have done.

“Brother...” Hyde sensed the murderous intentions that came from his brother. Oh no.

None of them noticed that they were observed by one silent subclass, observing the scene and ready to inform her master about the events, she quietly left the place before Sloth or anyone could discover that she was there the whole time.

“Brother... I know you are completely angry, no, furious with that bastard Touma... But please calm do-" Hyde suddenly shut up, not leaving his angel’s hand grip as he began to focus on a faint rhythmical sound... “There is... there is a heartbeat... BIG BROTHER, THERE IS A HEARTBEAT!!” He was a loss of words... He and the other servamp knew very well that it was so weak that Mahiru wouldn't survive for another 3 minutes.

History was repeating itself in the worst way. Seeing Ofelia being killed in front of him drive him to madness and now he was observing how his brother was losing his most important person, second by second. He knew by a fact that his brother was a depressive and lazy shit with no self-esteem, but his Eve was actually changing him for better and if he died in his hands, he would never go forward, not after hundreds of years would have passed by then. There should be another...

"GIVE HIM YOUR BLOOD."

Sleepy Ash and Litch flinched at those words. Hyde began getting near towards his brother, dragging the pianist alongside with him.

"We don't know what could happen next, but its better knowing that this kid would see a tomorrow." The blonde's eyes were covered by a shadow of a dark memory, one that knew the feeling of losing something precious first handed and only staying with the regret. "Don't make the same mistake I did those years ago..." It was a silent beg that it was heard by the other immortal.

He didn't want this, he wanted to see Mahiru grow old, get a girlfriend, bitch about his emotions, and get married and even... Start a family... Even if it pained him and made him watch from the shadows.

[YOU DIRTY LITTLE LIAR… YOU WANTED THIS IN THE MOMENT YOU REALISED THAT HE WILL DIE AND LEAVE YOU BEHIND, RIGHT?] A dark vice laughed in the back of his head, making the servamp frown at its words.

‘ _No… no I don’t… Mahiru deserves a good life… He wouldn’t want to live forever, less if he has to be chained to me...’_

As he thought, he knew that he didn't want to lose Mahiru either... He wasn't ready for it yet... It was a pain to think how the brunette would react.

 **[ARE YOU SURE?]** The dark cat purred in his ear with the smile he always carried when he was torturing the servamp. **[HE WOULDN’T WANT TO DIE YET, DOES HE? BUT HE COULD ALSO POSSIBLY HATE YOU FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY~]**

‘ _No, he would understand my motives to do that... We will solve this together, like we have been doing._ ’ The shadow slowly merged in his mind, disappearing completely.

Oh God, he was becoming positive like Mahiru... What a pain.

"Leave us alone... Please..." Ash begged at his younger brother in a croaked voice. Before Lawless could even begin to say something against it, the older vampire made a ball of himself on the ground. Hyde sighed with an angry defeat.

 _'So he wouldn't do it, huh... If it was the beautiful Litch... I would have done it the second I saw him bleeding out, not caring about the consequences._ ' He thought as he dragged said human with him, faking deafness at all protests.

The lazy vampire sat there, observing with sad and tired red eyes how dark bruises started to bloom on his friend's face. Most likely, he knew he will be yelled by everyone that care for Mahiru, by the rest of his siblings too without doubt for making what was he about to do. But right now he wouldn't give a shit about it.

He bit his right wrist and put it in Mahiru's mouth, and put in above the human´s mouth, letting a few drops of blood fall in the little gap of his lips. He left it for a few seconds until he noticed a big factor… Mahru wasn´t swallowing any bit of the blood.

"What a pain, honestly... If you don't want to be my sub-class, feel free to unburden yourself after you drank it all and be able to walk on you own, you housewife!” As he hissed that, he bit again the same wrist and drank his own blood, later to accommodate himself closer to the almost dead brunette, kissing him, making Mahiru to swallow his blood.

But that wasn't enough, he didn't feel that he was giving enough blood to Mahiru, he needed more.

Between gasps of air, he bit his own tongue in a rush and went again to transfer his blood at his Eve. He kept doing it until he felt a light headed, he knew he gave Mahiru a lot of his blood, but hell, he would have given his entire blood if it meant seeing his smile and hear his voice again, even if it damned them both for all eternity.

Sleepy Ash carefully grabbed the brunette and put his head into his lap, waiting to see if there were some changes in Mahiru.

  
He could only hear his own heartbeat as he began to search for anything different.

 **[MAYBE THIS WAS USELESS]** The shadow murmured in his mind again, revealing Ash´s darkest fears and weaknesses. **[AFTER ALL, IT’S THE FIRST TIME THAT A SERVAMP TRANSFORMED AN EVE. MSTLIKELY, SOMETHINGWILL BE WRONG AND MAKE HIS DEATH MORE PAINFUL.]**

‘ _Shut up._ ’

**[PROBABLY IT WOULD BE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR TRYING TO MESS WITH NATURE AGAIN AND MAHIRU WOULD BE THE VICTIM OF IT. LET ALONE THAT, YOU ARE ALSO SCARED OF NOT HAVING THE NAME HE GAVE YOU ANYMORE, RIGHT? AFTER ALL, ITS PRETTY MUCH LIKE YOUR ORI-]**

‘ _SHUT UP! SHU UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, GOD DAMN IT!!_ ’ He begged.

The voice only laughed, he managed to shake he vampire’s mood. This could´ve been funnier for him, if the shadow didn’t notice a change in Mahiru.

 **[JUST LOOK AT MAHIRU, MAYBE SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENED?]** With that last laugh, the shadow turned back into Sloth´s mind, as he focused his sight at the brunette.

  
Mahiru's breathing ragged and puffed, he was trembling with pain as the vampire's blood ran through his veins, modifying the human cells of his body. There were silent screams, as if there wasn't enough air to make an actual sound, his broken bones started repairing themselves to the form they were before all that mess, Mahiru extended his fingers as if he tried to grab something, Ash took his hands with his own and began whispering comforting words into his hair, as if the brunette could hear him.

Sloth could only hug him with force, knowing from experience how it actually felt when he stopped being human, at least Mahiru was actually knocked out cold at the moment and would have the blessing of never knowing the everlasting pain.

He knew that Mahiru would understand why he always did things that are seen as wrong... He sure will, even if he hates him.

There was a muffled groan filling the silence. The servamp of sloth began to regain his focus as he saw how his former Eve began to regain color and getting warmer, he gave a little smile at himself for it and felt guilty the moment he realized he smiled. It was as if he just killed Mahiru with his own hands… or more like finishing Touma´s job actually.

But reality hit him like a brick, if the C3 knew what actually happened, it would end up in chaos and a he possibility of never seeing the sky ever again. They had to leave, even if it was too much of a bother to move right now.

"Lawless." He called, well knowing that his brother was actually near them with his Eve. "I'm going to take Mahiru to his home... Make an excuse to the C3 of why we left."

"... Got got it brother." he heard him answer, probably smirking.

With that, Ash carried Mahiru in a bridal style and ran through the collapsing building until they both reached the exit. Aside from making sure that Mahiru would change, there was another question that wondered in his head as the wind exploded in his face:

Would his name be intact or... He would be back as Sleepy Ash?

He didn't want to know the answer, not after taking a like to that stupid and plain name.

________________

 

' _He did it._ ' Hyde smiled to himself, at least his big brother wouldn't suffer like he did those hundreds of years before. He left a little laugh scape from his lips before he could actually help it.

"Why are you laughing, you shitty rat?" The human wondered as he looked with disgust at his servamp. As if one his... Followers wasn't dying back in the other hall already.

"Calm down gorgeous... It looks like my brother actually did it, he managed to save your friend's life!" he answers in a calm smile, looking at Licht's eyes with actual happiness. For a moment, the pianist thought his heartbeat went uneasy and saw sparkles at his servamp... What the hell, maybe he really needed a rest for today.

"Oh." That's the only thing he gets to say as he tried to calm his flustered heart, he exhaled and focused on what just happened, still unable to hide a little bit of his blushed cheeks. "Then what's next, shitty rat?"

"We invent the excuse that my brother and his eve had to leave earlier for..." what did that Mahiru kid was always obsessed about? Ah right. "Cleaning, or search for clean clothes since he is such a clean freak. I'm a genius."

"More like an idiot, you shitty rat. Don't you remember that this facility actually count with small departments?" the human pointed out with a frown. "Aside from that, they always bring things we always asked? Think of something better."

"Ugh! You are so mean~!" Hyde replied as they started moving towards the group that they left behind, still trying to make excuses for their friends, neither of them realizing they were still holding hands with each other.

_______________

  
Meanwhile, a Tsubaki's subclass was found running on the top of buildings, trying to go to his home... To his Master. Yet, even if he knew that some of them stayed, it didn’t matter, they would see each other again with Tsubaki.

  
"OH DAMN IT, LITTLE GIRIOTO IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG!!" Belkia whines as he got on top of another building, he knew that Higan stayed behind, even if he didn’t state his reason to, Otogiri was a surprise she only said that she would take a look somewhere and she fled. He then, saw remarkable green hair in the middle of a street, oh boy~. He descended behind the other vampire with a laugh. “What are you doing here Sa-ku-ya~? Shouldn’t you be with Tsubakyun, waiting for us?”

Sakuya had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn’t been able to take a proper sleep, let alone a meal. The green haired vampire was so done with everything that was happening there, and he now finally got the option of having one more “ally” to help him find Tsubaki one and for all.

“Tsubaki disappeared after the C3 came and took you all four.” He explains with tiredness in his voice, man he wanted to fall on a bed and rest a couple of years, he knew that by saying those words, Belkia would be frenetic. “I’ve been searching for him, but it looks like he doesn’t want to be found for the moment or something.”

“You gotta be joking kid!!” He started screaming for his Tsubakyun to come back. What a drama queen. Maybe, just maybe, he could meet Mahiru and stay for a while, serves that now that his friend was staying at the C3 base, he could clean his house and stay there for a couple of days until he came back or something. That seemed like a good idea.

“Anyway, now that you know that, I’m actually going to rest.” He shrugged and started walking to a different direction, getting away from the other vampire. “If something happens, call me, I’ll arrive in a second.”

With that, he immediately left and never turned back, not noticing Otogiti arriving at the scene, her stoic face observing and waiting for him to be far away as possible. Once it happened, Belkia was already waiting for her with a creepy smile.

“It seems like he is going to that Shirota Mahiru’s house, huh.” He sang complete different from how Sakuya saw him. “Do you think he will tell him what is happening?”

“He would if he could, but right now, it shouldn’t’ be a problem any moment.” She answered with the same stoic face as ever, still looking at where Sakuya left.

“Oh? And why is that Girioto? Eh?”

“Shirota Mahiru just died today, crushed by pieces of concrete. Last thing I saw before leaving, was Sleepy Ash arriving too late for it.” Belkia only laughed, not as wicked as Tsubaki, now that would be an scene to watch when Sakuya discovers that his friend is nothing more than a corpse as hilarious.

“Well, now I’m left with the wonder of why you didn’t tell him~ perhaps you see him as a little brother? Or you just want him to find it for himself? Huh?” She didn’t respond, but Belkia took that as an answer and laughed again. “Anyway, now without Sakuya at sight, it’s time to turn in motion plan B and let Tsubaki know of this.”

The darkness of that alley marked the start of a big movement for the future, one that will affect the Servamps and their Eves.

As much as Sakuya wanted to jump from building to building until reaching Mahiru´s apartment, he was so weak that he only walked. It was kind of nostalgic, he never went with Mahiru to his home like any other friend, but more like… he stalked him and stayed on a nearby building watching him do the chores and getting house-wife mode. It was cute.

He used those memories of him as a motivation to keep going to his goal, he will as Mahiru to forgive him or what he will be about to do, because man, he needed a good shower and hours of sleep. He can later go for a bit of blood tomorrow at the night. He reached the apartment complex in question of minute and entered the elevator as if he was going to his own home.

Instinctively he pressed the button to go to the seventh floor and take his well-deserved rest. As soon as the metal doors opened, the smell of blood and concrete smacked him he would’ve normally ignore it and leave it, but the problem was the familiarity of the blood. Mahiru’s to be exact.

As a hound, he began to search for it, it came exactly from Mahiru’s apartment. With the little force he had, he pushed the door to the point of breaking the knob as a collateral damage and searched for the source of the smell. However, he was attacked by Sleepy Ash, ready to murder anyone with his black claws; he soon realized who he tackled to the floor and stayed the same, now with cold eyes that could read his entire soul with a look.

“What are YOU doing here?” He hissed at the subclass.

“Why should I tell you, you damned cat?” Sakuya said that as if he was the offended, while in fact, a small part of him was scared shitless at the servamp, he wouldn’t admit tho, not in a million years, and he could actually apply it if he was lucky.

“Maybe because I’m not an idiot who can die by my claws.” They only glared at each other, but the green haired boy could only sigh in defeat, he wanted to know what was going on after all too.

“Touché, the reason is simple you bag of fleas, Tsubaki is missing and I stayed these past days looking for him with no success. Sine Mahi was out and I needed a place to sleep, I looked this as an opportunity to tell talk with him and inform you about something, now that my co-workers aren’t breathing down my neck every 5 minutes.” Kuro looked amazed by how fast he spilled most of the information willingly, he knew that what Sakuya said was the complete and utterly truth, he disappeared his long claws and stood, getting away from him. “Now, YOU answer me this: why does the smell of Mahiru’s blood is here? What happened!?”

“This is so annoying I could die.” The servamp groaned. “Just tell me the information and go to other part to rest or do whatever you like, as if I cared.”

“I’LL FUCKING STAY YOU DAMNED CAT, WHERE IS MAHIRU?!”

Ash only stared at a closed door, without saying a single word. Sakuya, no waiting any second, moved the servamp as he entered the same room with heart pumping hard against his chest.

It was Mahiru’s bedroom, his smell was in every corner of the room, the curtains were closed, not letting any light pass through it, besides the window, in the bed, was the same owner of the room, sleeping soundly as if he was having a peaceful dream, he wasn’t wearing his pajamas but a clean white shirt and pants dirty with dried blood and dust. His blood. There was a small bulge in the ground, Sakuya was having difficulties to breath, with shaking hands, he took the bulge of clothes saw how much of dried blood was imprinted in the “white” sweatshirt, there were marks of shoe soles too.

Sakuya left the clothes where they were and kneeled by the side of the bed, holding Mahiru’s hand as if he could disappear any moment now.

Then the servamp appeared in the door frame, looking away with sad eyes.

“I couldn’t protect him back there.” He started, guilt eating him alive as he stood unmoving with arms in his pockets, coat nowhere to be seen. “When I arrived I almost didn’t see Mahiru, he was so hidden between the pieces of concrete that I almost left him to die.” Sakuya however, only put his head on the brunette’s hand, pressing it with force as small tears started flowing, choking at the thought. “I did what I thought was right.”

The green haired vampire knew what that damned cat was going to say, but it broke him that he wasn’t there too to protect his precious friend. He wanted to yell at him, for how he dared to steal his friend’s future without him knowing; but also, he wanted to thank him for letting him see Mahiru again and give him a chance to be with him a little longer, he bit his right cheek with his fangs, in order to stop whatever was coming into his mouth, either insult and curses or thank you’s.

  
‘I’m so tired of everything…’ he thought before falling asleep, still holding his friend’s hand. Kuro sighed, knowing what tomorrow morning would bring, it was such a pain having to prepare double of the portions he planned to “borrow”.

He entered the room and accommodated Sakuya in Mahiru´s bed, even I he murmured how annoying it was, he only let a sad smile appear in the darkness of the room, he wanted to sleep and pretend that it was just all a terrible dream, but he knew that those kind of things were harsher at the moment he opened his eyes in the next morning.

  
He transformed into his familiar cat form and slept in the little pillow on the floor, thinking of himself not worthy enough to even share the same space as the other two

 


	2. Not as bad as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru wakes up and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I THOUGHT I WAS DONE LAST WEEK BUT THE PROOFREADING WAS THEBSHITIEST AND HAVE TO START FROM ZERO LOL
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to Cloud (http://cloud-ya.tumblr.com) she deserves all the love of this thing ( ´･ω･) besides, her art is amazing and the ideas are incredible ❤️
> 
> Make sure to visit her blog please

“PLEASE DON’T DIE!!” It cried. “I’M SORRY… I’M SO SORRY… PLEASE… DON’T CLOSE YOUR EYES!!”

Mahiru blinked, completely disoriented and with the feeling that he was forgetting something important, but couldn't lay a finger on what it was exactly.

  
It wasnt about his school, he was already on summer break and he haven't finished his homework yet... It wasn't that either...

Where was he anyway?

The room slowly began to clear itself, replacing the pitch black of it with a gray... Background. Drops of sweat were falling from his forehead, it... Seemed like those times he encountered with the black doll of a cat inside Kuro, that's for sure... But where was he then?

  
He noticed then, a faint presence, not too far from him. Deciding to search for the cat later, Mahiru searched for the source of the it, leading him to a darker side of the world until he find it. It was a little Tsubaru, making himself a little ball and using as his white cape as a blanket, as if he wanted to dissappear from there.

  
Mahiru kneeled as he put a hand in Tsubaru's back and stroke gently, trying to sooth his desperate shaking. Just like his uncle did for him after his mom died.

  
"Whats wrong?" he calmly asked the kid, deciding he wouldn't force him to answer him. It was like that until Tsubaru looked at him and began to tremble growing with grief.  
"I- I never wanted this to happen! I never intended for people to get hurt!!" his voice quaveres as he raised his voice. "I'm sorry Mahiru... I'M SO- SO SORRY!"

  
' _Why was is he sorry f_ -'

  
He remembered. Mahiru remembered how Touma pointed his gun at his face and shoot without any second thought.

  
He fell into the ground as he runned his hand into his hair, terrified. 

  
The bullet didn't reach him though, no, someone pushed him out of the way yet... After that he felt more pain than ever. How something heavy was on top of him, crushing his insides and extremities, making it

impossible to even breath from the pain.  
How the despair build up in his heart as he was unable to call for help, to not bring able to make a sound.

  
He was surrounded by complete darkness and in pain. In the verge of passing out for the pain, only hearing how someone screamed at him to not close his eyes... Guess he couldn't obey that order.

  
Mahiru noticed after remembering, that he was crying. It wasn't because fo the pain, but because he was definitely going to die alone in that pile of dust and stone. He took a deep breath and dried his tears, there was no time.

  
"Please listen, Mr Tsubaru." the child stopped crying and looked shocked at the brunette. "I ... I might be dying right now, believe me when I say that I'm not mad at you. You saved me from a definite death and gave me more time to talk to you in this place."

  
"Bu-"

  
"But right now, at this very moment, Touma is going to make a massacre with you as his puppet... And we have to avoid that." Maybe there wasn't a chance for him to survive that battle, but Tsubaru could. "When you said to me that you were fighting because you were weak... I honestly couldn't understand why, not until now... There are a lot of reasons of why I now understand a little bit of it. But I just wanted to tell you that you are stronger than you think."

  
"That's not true at all Mahiru... I'm so weak... And alone. I keep committing a lot of mistakes and hurting the people I love... I trusted him, he always got to call me."

  
"Mr. Tsubaru," Mahiru turned again at the black haired kid and kneeled as he grabbed his face with both hands. "you are stronger than you think you are. I... Know what loneliness can hurt, and it was a huge reason of why you stood by Touma's side.

  
The need if being called out by those who cares about us, to not being alone and make the people we care about proud of us. You want to be strong to protect those who you love, right?"

  
He nodded slowly, as he cried more.

  
"This will be selfish of me, but please... I might not being able to fight for my friends and family, but you can. And I ask you to fight for me."

  
The brunette didn't want that, he wanted to fight for himself and protect them, fight alongside them.

  
"I don't deserve it... I hurt my friends... I killed one of them." Tsurugis expression turned sour at the recall of that memory. "I want to stay here and be careless like a child, having a lot of funny things to do."

  
"They will forgive you, they are your friends after all, besides, I'm pretty sure that being an adult can be fun too." Mahiru gave him a compationate smile.

  
"I don't think I can't get in. Those windows are already closed for me and no one will open them."

  
Mahiru stood up and invoked his weapon, creating too, a door in the middle of the nothing.

  
"How about using a door?" the teenager extended his hand at the child. "I can help you knock in and stay until you've crossed it."

  
Tsurugi seemed to think about it, turning into his adult self, he smiled as he took Mahiru's hand.

  
"I'll go back... But promise me something before." the brunette stared at him serious, waiting to hear the rest of his phrase. "Stay alive. I'll make sure to be back and get your Servamp."

  
"..." He wasn't sure if he was going to survive to see another day, but... He wanted to hope for it. "I'll do my best for it. Anything else?"

  
"… Yeah, next week, I'll turn 27... It isn't exactly my birthday, but the day when Touma saved me... I want to celebrate it will all of you."

  
Both men got closer to the door, holding hands as if they were childhood friends back in the kindergarten.

  
"I'll gladly do the cake then, is there any special cake you want to eat? My cooking abilities are my pride and joy!"

  
Tsurugi crossed the door's frame and dissappeared with a weak and happy smile. Once the door disappeared, he collapsed in the floor, weak. No matter how hard he tried to stand up, he only layer in the floor, dizzy an unable to move an inch.

  
_'Is this how I'm going to die?'_ he wondered as the gray space started to turn black again, just like where he was laying bellow those pieces of rock. ' _I still have things to do... I still need to welcome Uncle Tooru... Tell Kuro that his coat needs a little sew. Save Sakuya... He wanted to talk to him about a lot of things, just like before with Koyuki and Ryusei... I promised Mr. Tsurugi that I will bake a birthday cake to him... I wonder if he likes it of fruit... '_

  
Every thought from there only amplied in a silent scream: _**I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET.**_

  
Tears rolled to his sides, he really didn't want to die yet... He was scared. He didn't want to be alone ever again.

  
' _All I wanted... Was to be someone that my family and friends would be proud of...!_ ' he started to sob, feeling how air started to lack with every hitched breath of his. _'I wanted to be an adult that I could be proud of...'_

  
Yet the darkness started to play with his thoughts and heart, submerging him into the idea that Kuro, nor anyone would come to his rescue. His vision began to turn blurry, he knew his time was near...

_'I would do anything to survive this and be with everyone again...'_

**{ANYTHING?}** A soft and calm voice emerged from the darkness, making an echo. **{WILL YOU DO ANYTHING TO SURVIVE, MAHIRU?'}**

  
He didn't respond.

  
**{I CAN SAVE YOU, BUT I NEED YOU TO ACCEPT MY HELP, MAHIRU.}** The echo got closer to him with each word, untik he was now by his side. **{WHAT WOULD YOUR ANSWER BE THEN?}**

  
' _I...'_ he wanted to live, to get out kf that darkness that surrounded him, without missing another heartbeat, he choose his answer. _'I want to live... I WANT TO LIVE PLEASE.'_

Mahiru didn't know what happened after that, but he had the feeling that he was in good hands... He felt at peace and no longer afraid of what would happen to him, he drifted into a dreamless sleep with one thought in mind.

_'It smells like Kuro.'_

 

* * *

 

There was a heavy gasp before he could open his eyes, and breathing harder and the desire to drink water. Before he could organize his thoughts, Mahiru opened his eyes and searched to anything to tell him where he was exactly.

  
The white ceiling darkened by the dark, the walls with notes and photos and the familiar bed... He was in his room? But how?

  
The teenager sat in his bed, with a confused frown as he tried to make sense of how he got there if he was buried deep under a bunch o- That stop his train of thought immediately.

  
Mahiru stood up with the speed of a lightning, before he could even take out the shirt he was wearing, there was a darker spot on his torso, along with a huge hole in the center of it. He started sweating cold as his heartbeat increased when his hand reached the end of the shirt, revealing little by little dried blood. A lot of it.

  
Of course he knew how where and how he got all that blood, however that was another thing... How come he didn't have any injury? He started to shake and noticed how his broken arm was now completely normal. As if nothing happened. He shouldn't have been able to even stand on his own or anything.  
As his thoughts navigated and morphed into a variety of shapes and questions, there was something he was sure on...

  
He needed Kuro.

  
He was scared for what was happening to him and he needed answers; Mahiru took somenstpes foward as he grabbed whatever he could to support himself, until he stumbled with something on the floor. The jacked he wore at the C3 raid, completely blackened by blood and dust, it even had the marks where Touma kicked him.

  
Just when he was about to stood again, the door of his bedroom opened followed by a green haired teenager with the same worried expression.

  
"Mahiru!” He screamed, voice matching his face, as the teenager kneeled to help his friend, he stopped midway. Mahiru’s eyes didn’t have that brown earth color he always had… In fact, they were having a reddish color, just like when he… He needed to verify it.

  
He grabbed his friend’s head and made him open his mouth, revealing how his fangs have elongated more than normal… He slowly let go of his grip, not focusing on what Mahiru was saying at all, the change already started and there was no going back from it.

  
‘ _Fuck._  
_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ ‘ Sakuya thought in a rampage.

  
When he heard that fucking cat saying something of that was the only thing he could do, he didn’t thought of that. In fact, it was all out of his head the idea of making Mahi his subclass! He should’ve had a normal life, or whatever is normal with a servamp, but having the brunette as a vampire? It wasn’t right, and he was sure as hell that he will murder when that vampire when he comes back.

  
Meanwhile, Mahiru was watching Sakuya gritting his large fangs with such force he feared he might actually break his teeth. What the hell was happening?

  
‘ _What did made Sakuya react like this?’_ the brunette wondered, still trying to make his friend react to his voice, failing. ‘ _Is there something in my face or…?’_

  
He turned around, seeking for a mirror to look for anything different from his usual self or something.

  
In a large mirror, one next to the door of his bedroom, he saw his answer. His eyes had changed of color, they were redder, with little hints of brown, aside from that, he looked like he didn’t take a bath in a life and had being hit (crushed) by a truck. When he opened his mouth to speak to his friend about how was that possible, he saw in the borders of his mouth small fangs, larger than he last time he used the toothbrush.

  
He now definitely needed Kuro.

  
The brunette, trying his best to move and confront the situation, but having Sakuya on top of him, not that he wasn't enjoying the situation and how his friend smelled like his shampoo, but he needed to find his servamp.

  
' _Well, time to try “ **that** ”._'

  
“God damn it Sakuya, snap it out!” Mahiru yelled as he punched his friend without hesitation with all his force and God, his fist did hurt. Red eyes focused on the pain and saw startled at Mahiru, completely dumbfounded.

  
“Huh…?”

  
“You better help me get up, or so help me!” now he was visibly annoyed. “I… I need to find Kuro. I need to know what’s happening to me.”

  
“Mahiru…” He knew what his best friend was living, he suffered from that same destiny nor long ago too. But now, he needed him. "I... OK, let's go to the kitchen first, please? You might actually want to sit for this."

  
The brunette nodded, with seriousness in his eyes, Sakuya offered his hand to help Mahiru stand and both go to the cleaned kitchen.

  
Surprisingly, the entire living room was covered by the curtains. Mahiru approached the fabrics to let the sun illuminate the room, however he was stopped by Sakuya, who seemed terrified of the idea. That was curious, since he could be under the sun without any problem, but decided to leave it like that and not question his decision, only until I explained what was happening.

  
He could see on his way to the kitchen how there was a faint layer of dust in the TV and the sofas, they werent gone too long, but seeing that it gave him the feeling that they did, and there wasn't any trace of Kuro being anywhere at sight.  
Once he sat up, there was a cup of cold coffee on the table, and now the owner of that coffee was now warming some more in the microwave, showing his back at the brunette.

  
"Just for starters, I was only going to stay here just enough to rest and keep you home clean." Oh, well, that explained that. "When I came here, you and Sloth were already here and... You were already changed."

  
"Changed as what?" he questioned, Mahiru made sure to apparent being calm confused but he had the feeling that he knew where this was going, the dried up blood and him not having any injury... He just wished that it was all a misunderstanding, after all, Eves were tougher than any other human being, but at what extent?

  
"I think you already have the lead of what, Mahi." He turned around with another cup of coffee and a sad smile, pitying him. Sakuya gave him the cup and sat in front of him. "You are becoming a vampire, a subclass to be more exact."

  
Mahiru grabbed the cup and drank its contents, hiding his troubled expression and started to have mixed feelings, he had to know why though, he still had to know.

  
"Where is Kuro?" he only got to ask that leaving again the coffee, not satisfying his thirst, and he knew what that meant but he wanted to leave that thought aside for the moment.

  
"When I woke up, he was already gone. He didn't leave any note either."  
'That isn't like him at all, he is too lazy and put of him to do this kind of thing.” Mahiru added frowning.

  
"I don't intend to be pessimistic but..." He started after minutes of silent passed between them, still looking at his eyes and try to find the brownish colors in them but second by second it seemed they were turning more red than before and his fangs elongating little by little. His heart ached at the sight. "Don't you think that he might've left you?"

  
“HE WOULDN’T!!!” Mahiru screamed with fist fully closed, nails more sharper than normal drawing blood from his palm. “HE IS NOT THE TYPE THAT LEAVES FRIENDS ALONE… He wouldn’t.”

  
He was on the verge of tearing up and slowly rising the corners of his lips, revealing small fangs, still in growth. He saw how Kuro was in reality, he knew that his friend was lazy as a person can be, and even a bit of a coward to big problems, but every time he had problems, Kuro was there for and with him. He wouldn't dissappear just like that.

  
“ HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT MAHIRU?! HUH?” Sakuya didn’t want to give false hope to Mahiru, and he didn’t know where the fuck that vampire was and why he left. He couldn’t trust him, not totally.  
“Because it’s him who needs me now, more than ever.” Said a familiar lazy voice in the door frame of the apartment, carrying with him a plastic bag with something heavy.

“ ** _KURO!!_** ” aside for relief of Mahiru, the servamp opened his eyes in amusement, just like Sakuya, but for complete different reasons.

  
Kuro stepped forward into the apartment, his heart flustering by the happy smile of Mahiru, but he decided to stop that, it did nothing but to sunk his crimes further into his heart when he saw how his Eve, or subclass now, had his eyes now with a red color instead of fully brown. The brown he could’ve keep watching at every time he could, was now subdued by the color of the damned like him. How his growing fangs were showing in his relieved smile. He didn’t deserve that kind of face coming from him.

  
He really didn’t and he was completely sure that Tsubaki’s subclass would completely agree with that thought. But right now, Mahiru was still in the risk of dying before the day ended, he and probably the other teenager vampire.

  
What a pain.

  
“I’ve brought something.” He continued with the same bored expression of his as he arrived to the table and placed the plastic bag carefully.

  
“Where were you! ?” Mahiru asked worried, wanting to stand up and see his dropy eyes in search for an explanation, he rushed towards Kuro whole waiting for him to respond The older vampire just evaded him and just focused on the bag without taking out whatever it had.

  
“Is… Is that what I think it is?” Sakuya asked as he moved the cups and centered the bag in the wooden table. He could smell it, it was faint but it was there as he gently rustled it.

  
“Mm, Mahiru needs it.” The green haired teenager covered the bad again with its own plastic and turned away, clearly denying anything from it. Yet he only observed the blue haired vampire wary eyes.

  
“Wait,” the brunette intervened with worried eyes, “what is in the bag? Why would I need it?”

  
“Blood.” Sloth replied. “looks like he didn’t explain anything to you then.” Sakuya just frowned at him offended, replying that he didn’t left a note to explain anything and disappeared out of nowhere. He was completely ignored by the pair. “You are becoming a vampire, but you aren’t… A complete one. You need human blood to finish it, because if you don’t drink any… You’ll die, Mahiru.”  
“But if you drink it too,” Sakuya started now looking again at his cup with a sad frown, “you won’t be able to take a step into the sunlight ever again, and you’ll have to have blood regularly.

  
“Oh…” Mahiru turned his sight from Kuro to the bag, having mixed feelings towards what was happening to him at that moment. So he was going to die if he didn’t drink any of it; he thought about it for a moment, not changing his expression, but his decision was final. “I ah... I'll go to my room."

  
Both men turned at him and then each other, as if a telepathic conversation developed between both of them.

  
"I need to think." He started before they coufl even say anything. "Also, I need a bath."

  
With that he turned towards his room and left them both standing with upset faces, they had the feeling that it would be more difficult for him to let reality hit him. Both of them stood there, staring at the closed door and hoping that his friend calmed down.

 

* * *

  
After closing the door, she recharged herself briefly on it, gathering strength to look for a change of clothes and go into the shower. Just thinking that he still had a shirt with his blood, was to give chills.

Mahiru went to his closed and grabbed without giving much of a thought what he would wear, he couldn't let any ray of light hit him directly, turning in ashes wasn't in his plans. Once he was completely naked, he satered at those now shards of clothes, if he threw them in the garbage, someone could see them and maybe even call the police.

  
It seemed that he now had to take care of what he would do in the future if he wanted to have a pacific and simple life.

  
Stepping into the water only triggered the memories of what happened in that place where probably lingered his and Mr. Tsurugi's souls. But mostly, on his final wishes and how he mean it.

  
He wanted to drink something, he was thirsty and the hunfmger began to bloom altogether as the water falled on him. Mahiru knew what he needed exactly but the thought of being hungry like an animal scared him endless. His canines where gradually frowning and becoming sharper with each thought of blood.  
He stopped washing his hair and let the water flush what was left of the shampoo. 

  
He was now forever stuck in a 16 year old body, unable to get sick and being more durable during fights, that sounded great, if you only stared at that side of the issue. He would have forever animalistic desires to drink something that could require hurting others for him to live. He would have to see his uncle grew old and die, his friends too... He wouldn't even finish highschool properly.  
Oh God his uncle, he didn't know about vampires and now, damn it....  
The feeling of disappointment grew like a tumor as how his dreams for the future shattered in million of pieces in front of his eyes, unable to do anything against it.

  
Without his conscience, tears began to fall and mix between the water of the shower, normal breaths turned into small sobs at the idea of the future without those who he cared about, and how he will be complelty alone again.

  
Mahiru weakly turned the water off and grabbed a towel and changed. He just woke up an hour ago, tiredness only kept pulling him into the bed, screaming at him that the world was too much of a hazzle, a nap could be a good way of giving him silence and nothing to think about.

 

* * *

 

Both vampires stood there a other moment, until they heard the water flow in the shower, Sakuya immediately frowned at the other vampire, adding a look of pure hatred.

  
“How the hell did you managed to get out on plain day and still be able to get that mountain of blood, huh?” he questioned with spite in his voice, still being completely ignored by the other, except he wasn’t.

  
“I… Called Lily’s house to ask them a favor they owned us.” He went to the kitchen and picked up another cup. “I told them to not ask why I asked for blood packs, that did the truck I guess.”

  
“And just like that?” Sakuya arrived to the table with his knuckles white as a sheet of paper. “You fucking left Mahiru without explaining everything nor caring about leaving a damned note of where you were going!”

  
“Please don’t curse in front of this cat… It’s too much of a pain dealing with you being a complete drama queen right now.” Kuro murmured with his same tired expression, it only made Sakura’s blood boil of anger. “Oh, this is for you. I guessed you haven’t have a drink for a while, and you need it more than me.”  
A cup filled with blood. Sakuya would lie if he said he wasn’t surprised by that act of kindness. The servamp didn’t have the obligation of feeding his enemy’s subclass, let alone, he could’ve just leave him alone with his thirst. His angry frown got subdued by a confused one as he slowly sit in the same chair he was before, with the cup in front of him.

  
“… How did you knew?” the green haired vampire asked, still holding his fist, in the verge on extending his pointy nails, almost like claws.

  
“Your stomach was literally roaring in the middle of the night.” He explained as he took his (Mahiru’s) game console and put his hood over his head, covering almost all of his face with the exception of his lips. “Aside that, your appearance didn’t look too healthy, it was mere logic.”

  
“Huh…” Sakuya drank of the cup without rush, he was hi gry, but not like how Mahiru probably was at that moment. He stopped drinking for a moment and holded the vase with both hands as he saw the red liquid. “Mahiru… How do you think he is reacting to this?”

  
He didn’t answered, let alone, Sakuya couldn’t see any reaction from his part actually. It was annoying.

  
“OK, FORGE-“

  
“He is crying, don’t you hear his sobs?” as he interrupted the other vampire, there was silent between the pair, Kuro wasn’t even touching the buttons of the console.

  
It was low, almost completely silent, and just hearing him cry like that, broke Sakuya’s heart into million pieces.

  
“ He doesn’t deserve this curse…” there it was, the fire of anger that burned when he woke up and couldn’t find the servamp. “HE DOESN’T DESERVE THIS KIND OF FUCKING LIFE!!!”

  
Kuro only kept behaving like a statue with an electronic device that was still in pause, deaf to all comments of the subclass. It annoyed Sakuya the most.  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH…” He grabbed Sleepy Ash from the collar of his coat making him stop holding his console, falling loudly in the wooden floor. “WHY WEREN’T YOU THERE WITH HIM?! EH?!” Sakuya’s grip trembled as small unnoticeable tears of rage and impotence EMERGED. “Why weren’t you there for him…”

  
“…” The blue haired boy gently took the others hands of him and walked away, like the coward he was and will be. “I wish I could’ve been there sooner for him. Don’t think I regret not being there, so stop being so annoying, it’s too troublesome…” He proofed into his usual car form and pushed the console with his little and black paws. “Besides, Mahiru needs us right now, we can’t be too depressed for his sake.”

  
The sound of the game returned and Sakuya only stood there, observing how a cat was playing a video game. He hate it, but even for that, Mahiru was still with them and for that…

  
“I can’t still forgive you for that.” He said, walking towards the coffee table to grab and drink whatever was left of his cup. “But thank you… For not letting him die.”

  
There was no answer, but he knew that the other one was hearing him.  
"Not that I care about, but you should say that to Mahi... He would want to hear that from you."

  
The black cat stopped playing almost immediately and transformed again into his human self, taking a blood package and entering the brunette's bedroom without saying anything.

  
With that, Sakuya made his way to the kitchen, ready to make a meal for the three of them, hiding the feeling of jealousy under the food he was going to cook.

 

* * *

  
The brunette exited the restroom with a towel on shoulder, he didn't expect to see Kuro sitting on the border of his bed, face hidden by his fluffy hoodie as he hold something in his hands.

  
"Kuro?" he remember he aske dto have sometime to think, alone.

  
"I just wanted to tell you that in sorry." it was his usual tone of voice, neutral, however at that very moment, it was so weak that made Mahiru's heart ache with pity. "I took the choice from your hands and... I know you didn't want to be a vampire, but... What a pain."

  
" It's... Not that I'm angry but I just need to process it." He sat besides his friend, each one evading the others' eyes. "Why did you do it anyway? If I died there, you could just searched for another Eve or something..."

  
" You are such and idiot just to think that." Mahiru turned around offended at that statement, ready to confront him but only met with red eyes and a silent fury in them. "I did what I did because I didn't want to... It's too much of a bother that I could just die. So drink it and we will cross the bridge together... If you want. Just remember that I’ll be there with you, not as a sure, but as your friend.”

  
Mahiru knew what Kuro actually meant with that, he would be lonely too, and even more lonelier by offering the option to not be there for him. Who wants to be alone? The words of being together made him have brighter look at his new life, he wouldn't be alone, he had Kuro and the servamp that were his friends, he had Sakuya too, even if they were enemies. He just kept crying like a little kid, he smiled at Kuro as a sign of thanks.

  
"I'm sorry to say that, Kuro." He gave a small smile to him as he accepted the blood bag. "So... I'll be your subclass, right? You gave me your blood after all.

"Looks like it." He kept looking at the brunette as how he tried to decipher how to open the blood bag. It would be the last time to see fragments of his brown eyes and human appearance.

  
Mahiru was blushing, feeling that he was being dumb in front of Kuro at how he couldn't open the damned thing. Giving up, he grabbed the scissors near his bed and cut the middle tube and stopped midway.

  
The smell of it was something, enough to make him drool over it, he looked at Kuro, how composed he was with all of that, the older vampired nodded in agreement for him to continue. That there wasn't anything wrong with that.  
Mahiru took a small sip of it, and oh God, if the smell was marvelous, the taste was something even better. Sips ended up turning into drinks, savoring the liquid with fascination and something else, he was getting lost in the flavor. Not noticing how his fangs were now the length of others vampires and Kuro gave him a gentle pat on the back to comfort his friend.

  
The words of Sakuya invading his mind when observing Mahiru drinking the blood: he did not deserve this bite, the guilt and shame of his mistake will follow him throughout his long life.

  
It wasn't until he dried up the bag, that felt the warm hand of Kuro on his back consolating him; he searched for his eyes and saw how the servamp's reflected sadness.

  
It was it, his brown eyes were now red as his, without a point of return and only to be preserve in his memories the fondness of them.

  
Mahiru let himself put his head against Kuro's shoulder and closing his eyes, planning that next time he was up, he would be like always, ready to strike again.  
"By the way, Sakuya is making lunch by himself." Kuro casually mentioned, see how Mahiru opened his eyes, terrified at the idea of not helping anyone.

  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, DAMN IT!"

  
Just by opening the door, startled Sakuya, dropping the cooking chopsticks to the ground.

  
“Eh…” The decision was made, which was calming in a sense, but…

  
“Why did t you tell me that you were going to do lunch?! I could’ve help you! “  
“Weren’t you depressed in your room or something?” Sakuya picked up the chopsticks and continued to stir whatever was in the pot. “Besides, this isn’t any problem, let us spoil you a little, ok?”

  
“Talk about yourself,” interrupted the blue haired vampire with a yawn, “I’m going to confort everyone with my cuteness.”

  
The trip continued to discuss as they prepared the table, calmer than before and now, ready to see what would be next. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be more than happy to read your opinions about this, again, thank you for reading!!! ❤ ❤
> 
> (PS: I may update from 1 week to every month... But this won't be abandonated!)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter, stay tuned for the second, it will come soon (Next Week)!
> 
> My Tumblr is this: nia-rarita.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to tell me anything, I’ll be happy with that!


End file.
